Escarlate
by Gih Bright
Summary: u.a. Sai precisava de um desenho para manter sua bolsa de estudos, mas não foi só isso que encontrou naquele olhar infinitamente escarlate. Shonen ai. Itasai.


**Só porque eu amo o par e porque eu precisava voltar ao fandom yaoi com alguma coisa.**

**Ps: essa foi a fic mais complexa que eu fiz, fiquei com aquele aperto no peito de puro pavor por não saber se está ficando bom. Ainda bem que foi numa noite muito inspirada. **

**Dedido essa fic a Sarinha e a Nair. **

**Escarlate.**

Ele tinha uma missão - bem, não uma missão propriamente dita, mas um trabalho que valeria muitos pontos na academia de artes Konoha; algo que manteria sua bolsa de estudos. Ele precisava desenhar algo profundo, que expressasse algum sentimento; a única coisa que seus desenhos, totalmente de acordo com proporção e técnica, não faziam.

Ele não sabia o que fazer; seus desenhos sempre podiam ter muita beleza, podia retratar tudo o que imaginasse. Desde um simples cenário à fisionomia de uma pessoa, desde uma delicada flor até um complicado dragão. Podia brincar com a grafite e os lápis de cores que quisesse, mas nunca conseguia reproduzir o que mais queria entender: sentimentos.

Desoladamente, o rapaz de vazios olhos negros sentou-se em um banco da pequena praça. Sempre que gostava de pensar ele se dirigia para aquele lugar. Ali era um local calmo, poucas pessoas passavam por ali, mas, mesmo assim, o jardim sempre era bem cuidado. Narcisos e crisântemos floresciam por todas as partes, as flores de cerejeira logo floresceriam também, apenas os poucos carvalhos do lugar mantinham suas folhas verdes. Era bonito, mas nada expressivo. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes já havia desenhado aquele lugar.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficou olhando aquele lugar em busca de alguma resposta, de alguma inspiração; o tempo simplesmente havia estagnado como sua criatividade, que não era muita. Ele nunca acreditou em intuições, nunca havia tido qualquer sexto sentido que o alertasse para algo, mas justo naquela tarde ele teve a ligeira impressão que estava no local adequado, mas não no ponto preciso; difícil de explicar. Então ele se ergueu e embrenhou-se no jardim, sempre andando em linha reta até chegar perto de um grande carvalho, já estava próximo de uma rua que dava para um residencial com casas de luxo.

E foi quando ele o viu recostado em uma janela. Era um homem muito belo, mas com os olhos mais indefiníveis que já vira; corrigiu-se: ele nunca havia visto olhos como aqueles antes. Era um tom de castanho tão denso que lembrava o vermelho do sangue, desprovidos de emoção ou qualquer sentimento; havia um infinito dentro daquele olhar. Ele podia sentir o vazio naquela pessoa, mas não era o mesmo vazio que ele sentia dentro de si. Eles eram, de alguma forma, diferentes.

Sai mal percebeu quando havia se sentando em uma das raízes do carvalho, pego uma grafite e começado a esboçar os contornos daquele homem intrigante. Primeiramente, desenhou o formato do rosto, daí partiu para desenhar os longos cabelos lisos de um negrume intenso. Havia finalizado aquela parte, mas, quando ele voltou a encarar a janela, o homem havia desaparecido.

____XxX

No dia seguinte, Sai embrenhou-se pelo jardim até encontrar a sombra daquele carvalho. Preparou-se, pegando sua melhor grafite e trazendo consigo também os lápis de cor. Ansiava, a todo custo, terminar seu desenho.

E ele esperou aquela figura aparecer na janela. Horas e minutos haviam se passado, não havia ninguém sobre o parapeito da janela.

Durante aquela tarde e nem nas próximas tardes ele vira o misterioso homem do olhar escarlate.

____XxX

Ele não sabia por que estava de novo sentado ali; sabia que só havia visto aquele homem apenas uma vez ao acaso. Para o rapaz, não existia sorte e muito menos destino, ambos eram apenas ilusões e nada mais que isso.

Mas ele estava novamente sentado sobre aquela raiz de carvalho, observando atentamente o parapeito da janela, quase em uma vã esperança; mas Sai não sabia o que era ter esperança para poder defini-la e assim poder senti-la. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que estivesse ali, apenas um adeus. Contudo, escorado no parapeito da janela, os olhos escarlates pareciam enxergá-lo.

Indefiníveis e infinitos, o tom denso mesclado com o vazio pareciam observá-lo, mas aquilo devia ser apenas uma impressão sua. Sai pegou sua pasta de desenho, retirando sua grafite favorita, e passou a esboçar o corpo do outro; ou o que estava à mostra. A mão com dedos longos sobre a face pálida inexpressiva, o pescoço igualmente longo meio encoberto pelos cabelos que já havia finalizado. O outro braço deitado desleixadamente sobre o parapeito. Tudo naquele homem beirava a perfeição, exceto pelo vazio.

Sai não soube bem quando foi que ele deixou de desenhar, apenas concentrando-se naquele olhar. O negro encontrou o escarlate em uma conversa tímida de tons, em níveis diferentes de vazio. E Sai descobriu algo a mais naquele olhar: era tristeza. Ainda não era igual a si, talvez nunca fosse e ele nem pretendia ser como aquele ser fascinante. O homem piscou e saiu da janela mais uma vez.

Naquela noite Sai sonhou com olhos escarlates.

____XxX

Na tarde seguinte, Sai voltou ao carvalho esperando ansiosamente o homem dos olhos escarlate. Seu pedido foi atendido. O homem escorou-se novamente naquele parapeito como havia feito anteriormente, o brilho escarlate direcionado ao carvalho, quase como se o homem tivesse certeza que Sai estava ali. E ele permaneceu ali, um modelo perfeito para a obra-prima do jovem desenhista.

O rapaz passou a desenhar o nariz afilado, com ligeiras marcas paralelas a ele. Em seguida desenhando os lábios finos, bem torneados; tentadores. Com esse pensamento em mente, Sai assustou-se e largou a grafite.

Os olhos escarlates o fitavam, pareciam indagar o porquê daquela reação do rapaz. Aqueles olhos, sempre intensos, o engolfavam. Suprimiam a sua fala e qualquer reação, a lógica mandava apenas retribuir o olhar; ele retribuía. Algo crescia dentro de Sai, algo que ele não sabia definir, mas estava vivo dentro dele, bastava encarar aqueles orbes infinitos e ele sentia aquele sentimento indefinido crescendo, dominando seus poros pouco a pouco, quase a ponto de roubar todo o ar do seu pulmão.

Aqueles olhos indefiníveis conseguiam traduzir o que o negrume dos olhos de Sai ocultava - era a sensação que o rapaz tinha enquanto tentava descobrir o mistério dos olhos escarlate, o motivo daquele brilho desvairado arrebatador; negação.

E mais uma vez o homem deixou o parapeito da janela. Somente naquele momento que Sai lembrou que o tempo existia.

_____XxX

No dia seguinte, lá estava Sai; com sua prancheta de desenhos e grafite apostos. No mesmo horário que no dia anterior, o homem dos olhos escarlate escorava-se no parapeito da janela, sempre na mesma posição, sempre com os olhos focados no carvalho.

O jovem passou desenhar o contorno daqueles olhos: eram amendoados, moldurados por longos cílios pretos, mas ele ainda não ousava reproduzir sua cor. Sua grafite passou a desenhar as profundas olheiras, mas elas não lhe tiravam a beleza - muito pelo contrário, apenas a acentuava.

Sai ergueu sua face para encarar aqueles olhos mais uma vez; e aquela foi sua perdição. Nunca poderia dizer em qual momento ele se rendeu, os olhos escarlates sabiam que ele havia sido dominado. E então, o rapaz finalmente entendeu um dos mistérios do homem de olhos escarlates. Estava bem ali, naquele brilho incomum: era solidão.

A mesma solidão que o afligia todas as noites, em todas as vezes que ele observava as pessoas ao seu redor e constatava que era diferente delas. Eles dois eram apenas pessoas solitárias. Naquele ponto os dois se igualaram. Sentiam a mesma dor e precisavam do mesmo remédio.

Um caminhão, indiferente àquela conversa sem palavras, cortou o contato visual e o homem de olhos escarlates havia desaparecido.

Sai demorou alguns instantes até reparar no vazio daquela janela. Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer, sua mente ainda processava aquela última informação: eles eram iguais. Ele não havia trocado uma palavra com o homem, sequer sabia seu nome, mas sentia-se ligado a ele. De alguma forma, eles tinham um elo. Seu olhar pousou no desenho.

-Falta finalizar os olhos. -uma voz fria e inexpressiva murmurou atrás de si.

Sai sentiu um súbito arrepio em sua pele enquanto virava-se para encarar quem quer que fosse. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o homem do olhar escarlate ali, atrás de si. Era ainda mais belo de perto, com suas longas pernas vestidas com um jeans escuro, quase negro. Seu tórax, coberto por uma camisa negra, era trabalhado, mas nada em excesso. E, por fim, aqueles olhos desarmadores. Não mais inexpressivos - não para ele -, mas ainda infinitos.

Com um gesto elegante, o homem sentou-se em frente a ele.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi. – disse, repentinamente.

Uchiha Itachi, o gênio rebelde do clã Uchiha. Como não poderia ter escutado algo a respeito? O clã Uchiha era composto por grandes médicos, mas estranhamente o filho do maior cirurgião neurológico do Japão escolheu estudar direito. Saíra nos jornais o histórico do rebelde do clã: _Uchiha Itachi, o mais jovem promotor de justiça aprovado pelo ministério público japonês_; mas não havia foto no artigo.

- Mikage Sai. - respondeu Sai após lembrar-se desses fatos. Sentia uma estranha timidez tomar-lhe conta, algo totalmente inédito a sua pessoa. Talvez eles não fossem iguais como havia pensado.

-Termine o desenho, Sai-kun. -disse Itachi encarando Sai.

Não, eles eram iguais. Aquela intensidade de escarlate lhe garantia isso. Ambos sabiam o que era sentir que o vazio dominava suas vidas, da mesma forma que a tristeza invadia suas entranhas; tudo de uma forma particular, mas eles podiam contar com a compreensão do outro. Mas, acima de tudo, eles eram solitários. Sabiam o real significado da palavra solidão na sua forma mais profunda e dolorosa de ser.

Era aquele olhar que Sai reproduziu em seu desenho, e a única parte que ele pintou. Não de marrom, não de vermelho; mas num tom preciso, resultante da mistura de negro, castanho e carmim.

- Pronto. - disse Sai. - Gostaria de ver, Itachi-san?

Itachi apenas estendeu a mão e Sai prontamente lhe mostrou o desenho. Sai esperava ansiosamente pela resposta do outro homem, uma palavra de aprovação ou rejeição, o que fosse. Mas o que o rapaz percebeu foi a tristeza engolfando os olhos escarlates; a solidão manchando aquele tom.

Sai nunca acharia uma resposta para o que fez; ele apenas sentiu uma força, que não sabia de onde vinha, apoderar-se de seu corpo, fazendo-o levantar-se e se sentar ao lado de Itachi. Seus braços roçaram-se muito suavemente, mas foi o bastante para que o olhar escarlate encarasse o negrume de seus olhos: eles não estavam mais sozinhos.

- O que pretende fazer com esse desenho Sai-kun? -perguntou Itachi desviando o olhar. Sai voltou a olhar o desenho.

- Vou mostrá-lo ao meu professor. Ganhar a nota que preciso para manter minha bolsa de estudos e... -ele voltou a encarar Itachi. - Entregá-lo a você, porque quero vê-lo de novo.

E os olhos escarlates brilharam de surpresa, e adotaram uma forma inédita; mesmo que por parcos milésimos de segundos: eles resplandeceram algo semelhante à felicidade. Os olhos negros cintilaram ternamente em resposta.

Itachi aproximou-se de Sai, os olhos negros fecharam-se quase instantaneamente; já eram submissos ao homem dos olhos escarlates há muito tempo. E os lábios finos e tentadores tocaram a testa de Sai suavemente. Com alguma hesitação, eles desceram mais alguns centímetros e os lábios finos de Itachi tocaram nos lábios carnudos de Sai em um leve roçar. Um pacto. A garantia que eles não ficariam sozinhos de novo.

- Estarei esperando por você.

E Itachi se foi da mesma forma que veio, deixando Sai ainda de olhos fechados, numa realidade alternativa cujo tempo não existia. Quando Sai abriu os olhos, tinha em mente uma certeza: eles iriam se encontrar novamente. Mais ainda, Sai sabia que a solidão que ele sentia não voltaria nunca mais. Agora ele tinha alguém.

Alguém com os olhos infinitamente escarlates o esperava. E certamente ele voltaria a mergulhar naquela imensidão, sem qualquer dúvida: ele voltaria.

**Fim**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**E por favor lembrem-se: reviews fazem bem a saúde de autores. Com reviews as mentes ficam mais inspiradas e as estórias parecem fluírem mais facilmente. Portanto: deixem uma review para esta songa-monga-psudo-escritora que vos fala.**


End file.
